The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are used to convert digital data into analog data. DACs are used in many applications including communication systems. A thermometer-coded DAC includes an equal current-source segment for each possible value of DAC output. For example, an 8-bit thermometer-coded DAC would have 255 segments, and a 16-bit thermometer-coded DAC would have 65,535 segments.